High School StarFire
by ThisWontPost12
Summary: what happens when the teen titans go to high school, how will the team fit in, what will happen when Kitty and a few others comes along and How will our favorite team last in this place READ AND FIND OUT  my fist fanfiction hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"I'm up I'm up now please shut it you stupid clock of sound", a sleepy tamaran girl say trying to see out of her eyes

"Morning Star, you ready for your first day at high school" said an overactive BeastBoy

who happened to walk by and hear along with her other friend Raven.

"No and what on taztarg is a school" she said still trying to wake up

In a low deep scary voice raven said

" It's the end off the world, oooo"

"No then I'm most certainly not ready for the high of the school" StarFire said all of a sudden!

Raven quietly made a smile as so did BeastBoy, Not knowing that it was just a joke.

"OK come on down everyone cause I got a big surprise for you," Cyborg cried out

"What is it," BeastBoy called ever so eager to get it

"It's waffles," cyborg cried out as tears ran down his eyes

and with a big plate they began to start to stuff their faces!

Out of the blue starfire asked a odd question,

"Were is our friend Robin" she said with a even more sad look in her eye

I'm right here he said stepping into the room and I have a big gift

"What is it more waffle, or syrup, no wait it whip cream, noooo it chocolate chips, OMG if it is butter and suger I will sceam like a little girl" cyborg cried with excitement

No Robin said flatly

"Is it a Rocket, Jetback,a super cool video game you got for christmas from Batman" said Beastboy

No robin said even more flatly

Is it a book of spells, No wait is it an autographed picture of the joker, or is it a letter banding BeastBoy from the teen titans

"OMG SOOOOOO NOT COOL RAVEN" robin yelled

"Yeah" BeastBoy shrieked a little scared by what Raven had uttered

Then randomly someone broke the odd silence

Is it a gardorfin borbag, said starfire with a new happy gaze in her eye

everyone look at her with a puzzled look,

aaaaa No I do not think so robin said confused

just as beastboy and cyborg were about to guess again

robin said OK stop all the guessing please it is so not cool

Wow what a sharp thing to say raven said while laugh a little

No it is your own disguise rings for school which starts in thirdly minutes

so how dose it work beastboy said

easy you put this little drive into the computer and then click this then it will pull up what look like a human than you just custiomize it and

their, now all you do is edit you look and then put it on

cool they all said at once, now they each have a default mode too but if you want you can change you look up

the way you want also you can do this in your room so no one can tell who you are...

...

...

"That goes for you beastboy", Robin said in a mean tone

"OK I get it" Beastboy said with a sad look in his eye much like a puppy

"OK so off to customize your rings then, off to school OK" Robin said in a heartful voices that almost made Raven sick to her stomach, but with that they all left to customize their rings.

**Note: yes i do know that i misspelled alot of word in this chapter and I do not own the teen titans or anyone in this story for that matter **

**PS... REVIEW PLEASE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT JUST NOTHING TO BAD **

**O YEAH AND THANKS FOR READING, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU THE STORY JUST POSTED IT IN A REVIEW THANKS .**


	2. Chapter 2

Mean while….

Over in a jail cell in downtown

Man, I can not wait to get out, so I can see my Robipoo Kitty said with a creep, more then eager faces.

Yeah well it is Thanks to your **BOYFRIEND! **That we are in here Jinx said with a sarcastic face

No it is because of two reasons One his friends and Two **YOU CAN NOT FIGHT, **kitty said with a mean tone.

"What did you just say" Jinx said in an agree voices

You heard me! Kitty snapped

"Oh….

It is on Princess", Jinx said as she flew over the bed

"No ouch, let go of me" Kitty mange to say as she tried to get out of the headlock.

No…. you are getting what you deserve, Jinx said

You two, Good news, and would you stop fighting, a Polices Man with the name tag that said Tim on it said in a this is getting old tone

Jinx jump up with a happy face, which was very weird and said with joy in her voices, we are getting different ceil mates, O happy days

Kitty after she finally got some air back in her said, That is like the most awesomest thing you have ever said as she walk up to the officer.

(**POOR OFFICER)**

No the officers said even better you both made bail

No doubt that my dad did, Kitty said.

Yeah that right I forgot your daddy little demon how cute, Jinx said.

You shut up you you Big Meany Head, Kitty yelled

WOW good comeback I'm almost hurt by how BAD that was, Jinx said in a half demonic tone.

Ok break it and Get out of the jail before I call the teen titans just to put you in a different jail.

Ok Like take a chill Big chill pill old man, Kitty shouted

So who paid the Bail of us? Jinx said.

I did the man said as he walked up to them

"And like who are you" Kitty said

Just say a friend, the man said with an evil smirk

Well, I certain do not care who you are I am out, jinx said in a half hearted tone

Leave if you want, but you might as well go back in to the jail

Fine lets go. Kitty said as she grabbed Jinx by the arm and dragged her to the mans car.

As Jinx was being dragged all she could say as….

STANGER DANGER STANGER DANGER!

O well you Blokes Just shut up, one man in a cell shouted

What ever you totally loser, kitty shouted back, while still holding Jinx.

As they went to the car and got in they saw some familiar looking face look at them.

As soon as Jinx saw them she quickly got in to the car all happily.

But Kitty was not so familiar with them, so she said who are this ugly people?

Their faces when red with anger, but before they could speak Jinx said These are good friends of mine

No wonder there so ugly, Kitty said with a hush tone

Ok it time for you to shut, one of them said as he threw an X at Kitty

What the… muumum was all she could say.

Now that she is quite let me introduces you to Red X, Slade, and finally Angle, said Jinx

After a few minutes, Kitty finally got finally got the Red X off her faces and said Who are you guys, because I'm confused

Put it like this, they are bad guys like us. Jinx said.

O ok I got it, but why are you totally here, said Kitty (having a totally moment right their)

To help duh! Red X said

But with that being said I'm leaving, Red X said with his head bobbling

As he dash out in to the city, knowing he would be follow, but he wasn't.

Just then he fell right into a great big well and was never heard from again or was he! dunt dunt daaa

Still looking confused Kitty closed the door and the car drove off.

So why are we doing he

…

…

…

Angle said just as confused as Kitty about what just happened.

Easy, Slade muttered. I have got word that the Teen Titans are going to school so I want to make their lives a hate hole, make them brake up so we can take the city with easy.

Ok we will do it Angle said

Great here is you class schedule Slade said.

Aaaa have fun…

Slade said trying not laugh.

What wait no I will not work with her pointing to Kitty, Jinx yelled out

Then work alone, but it will be harder Kitty said.

Alright only because it means to use effort will I work with you, but this does not mean we are friends. GOT IT! Jinx said sarcastically

But she would soon regret it.

O and this will help you, Slade said.

What is it a wedding ring, Kitty said.

No it is a disguise ring, put it on Slade demanded

Thank You, Jinx said along with Angle

What about me come on I want one, Kitty demanded to Slade and the others

Why, you are the only one that looks normal and come on with you being Kitty you can get respect and that can help us along the way. Slade said

Fine, Kitty replied to Slade

Jinx who at the time did not care about any of this, said out of the blue Ok now I have a question…

What about our homework, do we really have to do it?

Well I'm not going to do it for you, what do I look like your mom? Said Slade, with an evil voice.

That means we are going to do it by our self, isn't that right. Angle said.

**(Back At The Tower)**

OMG come on you guys we have to get going, or we will be late and I (Robin) am never late.

What about Kid Flash's Birthday party last yeah, Raven cried

That is different and you know that, Robin yelled

No it really is not, Beast Boy said.

What ever are you ready or not, robin cried

But Non of use got to even to edit own rings yet cried Cyborg

Good thing we have the default mode on owner rings said a happy Beast Boy

Do we have to go? Raven shouted

Yes now everyone on to the pad so we can get going. Robin decreed

Fine they all said with a sad tone, as they went to the Portal

Once in you can go to class now note this it would put you in to different rooms so no one will see you put on your ring. Robin added

First went Raven

Then Cyborg

Next went Beast Boy

After that StarFire went

As she came out of the weird blue portal she slipped on her ring and with that a dark green weird her cloths change the mini shirk turned to a pair of pants with holes in them. As for her shirt it change to a dark purple shirt with a white skull on it

(This made her look like a punk kid)

**What will happen next? Will she make it to homeroom? What will happen to Jinx (will she stay evil or will she fall in love) till next time, may you enjoy this story as much as I did putting it together for you **

**PS Review, if you like it, or if you have an idea for it. **

**. RandomDog .**


End file.
